La misteriosa desaparición de Rini
by Illusion of Crystal
Summary: Una tranquila tarde de noviembre Rini desaparece extrañamente sin que nadie sabe de su paradero. Días antes una serie de sucesos extraños se han dado en la ciudad ocasionados por nuevos enemigos.¿Tienen ellos alguna relación con el secuestro de Rini?.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi esta historia es realizada sin fines comerciales**

* * *

Darien:

Es de tarde,el cielo oscila en un bello color anaranjado mezclado con el azul claro del mediodía.Aún traigo la sombrilla que me prestare con una amable sonrisa hasta hace un momento, pero todavía sigue empapada de pequeñas y transparentes gotas de agua que cayeron junto con la lluvia antes de que las oscuras nubes se dispersaran y después te marcharas.

Todas las calles todavia conservan los charcos de agua donde los niños con sus impermeables juegan al pasar la lluvia..tal y como nosotros hace tantos años

No tengo planes en esta tranquila tarde y decido devolverte el paraguas que me lluvia se detuvo ya hace rato y conozco tu casa no esta muy lejos de aquí, tal vez a unas pocas calles, tomo mi portafolio y comienzo a caminar alejandome del edificio de oficinistas donde yo trabajo

Distraído en mis pensamientos, repentinamente siento que alguien choca contra mi, un pequeña niña de dos coletas y cabello rosa voltea a verme y me saluda

¡Hola Darien!- Dice con alegria

¡Hola Rini! -le contesto con una sonrisa-¿y Serena? me ha prestado su paraguas, creí que estaría en su casa ¿no esta contigo?-

No, se ha ido con Mina y Lita al centro de videojuegos como siempre-

Bueno entonces ¿le puedes entregar el paraguas por mi?-Le digo amable

Claro!-Me sonríe

* * *

Rini tomo el paraguas y se despidió de Darien mientras entro dando saltitos por la puerta de su casa, subió corriendo las escaleras y paso por el cuarto de Serena tirando el paraguas en una de las sillas después llego al suyo y cerro la puerta tras de si se sentó en la silla frente a su espejo quitándose la liga del cabello y comenzando a cepillarlo mientras sonreía con el reflejo.

A lado del espejo se encuentra un calendario entre todos los días hay uno circulado con plumón indeleble negro.

Rini volteo a ver el calendario y exclamo emocionada-al fin,por fin! hoy es 15 de noviembre-tomo el calendario que se encontraba colgado en la pared y miro con atención el día indicado-a las 7:00 PM, tengo que darme prisa-Rini abrió su armario y busco su vestido preferido de color rosa fucsia que hacia juego con sus zapatos se arreglo el peinado y salió apresurada por la puerta de su casa perdiendose en la oscuridad.

* * *

Serena:

Oigo el molesto ruido del escandaloso despertador que esta junto a mi cama en un mueblecito. Al oír el escándalo me tapo aún mas con las cobijas .Trato de tirarlo como siempre sucede pero no lo encuentro lo busco desesperada pero no lo encuentro ¿donde rayos esta?.

Vamos Serena es tardisimo!-Escucho a Luna decir

Me levanto enfurruñada con todo el cabello hecho un enredo y volteo a ver a el despertador, y el despertador marca las 7:10 por unos segundos me quedo medio dormida pero reacciono

Que horror! ¿cómo es posible? tanto tiempo dormí-Grito

Como siempre!-Me regaña Luna fastidiada

Bajo las escaleras apresurada ya con el uniforme y entro en la cocina donde encuentro a mi mama que habla por el teléfono preocupada con la policía y cuelga.

¿Qué pasa?-pregunto mientras mastico un pedazo de pan tostado

Ella me voltea a ver asustada y dice con tono tembloroso-Rini ha desaparecido-

* * *

**Hola! bueno este es mi primer fic sobre sailor moon. Soy nueva en Fanfiction y me gustaría saber su opinión:) dejen review porfi! acepto criticas constructivas**

**Nos leemos! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Serena:

Aún recuerdo aquél día,cuando entre a la cocina para desayunar y irme a la escuela momento en que escuche la voz temblorosa de mamá. Había estado hablando un buen rato con la policía. Ella intentaba contestar por el teléfono,temblaba yo me acercarme confundida y a la vez asustada en un instante ella se giro hacia mí y me miro nerviosa

-Rini ha desaparecido- el eco de aquellas palabras aún me resuena en la mente

Escuche con mas atención la conversación del policía mientras mamá daba los detalles

-No tenemos información sobre niños desaparecidos que haigan sido vistos por testigos señora,pero ayer el guardia del antiguo parque de diversiones de la ciudad encontró un bolso con la fotografía de la niña que usted me dice y un pequeño zapato fiusha que encaja con la descripción de su apariencia.

Mamá dejo caer el teléfono de la casa mientras este casi caía al suelo sino hubiera sido por el cable largo que lo sostenía el policía exigía respuesta mientras el teléfono se balanceaba de un lado al otro ella perdió la mirada en la nada pero reacciono después de unos segundos y contesto tartamudeando.

-S-sí ¿esta seguro de que era ella?-

-No estamos seguros, pero investigare el caso, no se preocupe-El policía se despidió mientras por el auricular se oía como fijamente al rostro a mi mamá mientras lagrimas caían por sus mejillas nunca lloraba, trate de calmarla en un abrazo que no sirvió de nada. Aquél día iba a ser aparentemente como cualquier otro... no sabia que cambiaría mi vida.

Desde entonces nada ha sido como antes, ya han pasado dos semanas y nadie ha dado con el paradero de Rini. En casa siempre la considere como mi hermana pequeña, era muy fastidiosa y molesta a veces pero aún así la quería la buscamos por toda la ciudad y la policía no la ha logrado encontrar. Darien y las chicas también la han buscado pero sin éxito a estas alturas comienzo a creer que nunca la volveré a ver. Una voz me saca de mis pensamientos

-Serena que esperas ya es hora de ir a la escuela!-

Es Luna,me encuentro a la mitad de las escaleras viendo por la ventana, últimamente me quedo demasiado perdida en mis pensamientos, tomo mi mochila y bajo apresurada hasta llegar a la puerta y me dirijo corriendo hasta el colegio tarde como siempre.

* * *

8 años despues:

Ha pasado ya mucho tiempo ha sido dificil aceptarlo pero Rini no fue encontrada busco la policia en todo el pais e incluso se contrato un detective para su busqueda se colocaron avisos en los periodicos pero nunca fue hallada. Se fue tan misteriosamente como llego como si se hubiera disolvido con el viento y los recuerdos que tenia de ella se fueron perdiendo con el tiempo.

* * *

**Al fin esta el segundo capi, espero que les guste :)**

**Nos leemos! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Rini:

Otra vez, me despierto a mitad de la noche mientras mi pulso vuelve a la normalidad y me retiro con la muñeca mi rostro empapado de lagrimas. Todo esta en absoluto silencio, la penumbra no me permite ver con claridad pero distingo como por la ventana brillan relucientes las estrellas.

Como todas las noches mis terribles pesadillas me despiertan de mi espantoso sueño. Así es, mientras todos duermen y el manto de la noche cubre el cielo vienen a visitarme los recuerdos, recuerdos amargos, recuerdos de aquél espantoso pasado y que se encargan de que no olvide mis pecados. ¡Todas aquellas almas convertidas en fantasmas por mi culpa!.

El precio de aquello que paso hace tanto tiempo y que estoy sentenciada a cargar con la culpa por toda la eternidad...mi cruel desino, sí ,pero después de todo únicamente y solo fue mi decisión…convertirme en una asesina

Mire atra vez de la vieja y descuidada ventana que se encontraba en la antigua casa a medio construir.

El cielo era hermoso adornado por las estrellas que lejos de la ciudad eran aún mas brillantes, las nubes y la luna…la luna, me encantaba contemplarla, simplemente pensaba que era hermosa podía quedarme horas observándola de alguna extraña manera sentía que pertenecía ahí.

La veía sin cansarme sumida en un precioso ensueño. Cuando la veía encontraba a una bella dama de largas coletas y cabellos dorados que danzaba y danzaba con su vestido blanco como la espuma del mar, su sonrisa era amable y gentil y la ilusión era acompañada por un castillo de cristal tan brillante como el diamante, ella era una princesa. La princesa de la luna. La hermosa visión que me salvaba de mis pesadillas.

¿Cuanto tiempo asía ya de que me había vuelto una vil y despreciable asesina?

¿Cuánto tiempo tenia ya de haber perdido mis recuerdos?

¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado ya desde que perdí todos mis sueños y había perdido la esperanza? ¿cuanto tiempo?

No lo recordaba con claridad pero ahora tenia 16 mis dos risueñas coletas de niña pequeña ya no estaban en lugar de eso habían dado paso ha un hermoso, largo y ondulado cabello suelto hasta la cintura .Me había vuelto mas alta y era después de todo una adolescente. Recordaba una escasa parte de mi pasado pero de los pocos recuerdo que aún conservaba con toda claridad eran mi nombre, aquél viejo parque de diversiones y una hermosa melodía de una cajita musical.

* * *

Se levanto de la cama de madera putrefacta y hizo aun lado las viejas telas que la protegían del frío se apoyo en el mugriento colchón y tomo la billetera oculta entre una de las tablas de madera del piso.

Tan solo $300 insuficiente. Se levanto del colchón se coloco su desteñido abrigo con sus zapatos gastados.Y bajo las tambaleantes escaleras y abrió la puerta recorrió todo el terreno buscando su viejo coche oculto perfectamente en los arbustos y se dirigió rumbo hacia la ciudad donde las luces de los edificios iluminaban su destino.

* * *

**Hola! ¿que tal les va pareciendo la historia? .Sí, Rini adolescente yo me la imagino como Megurine Luka de vocaloid sin sus risueños chongitos y ustedes?.Bueno espero que les guste y a continuar el siguiente cap! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de** **Naoko Takeuchi esta historia es realizada sin fines comerciales**

* * *

Flasback

7:30PM

Rini corrió hasta la entrada del viejo parque de diversiones. El candado corroído y oxidado por el tiempo indicaba que habían pasado años desde que nadie lo abría. Alzo la mirada al antiguo parque de diversiones de la ciudad; la noche solo le permitía distinguir los juegos mecánicos como la rueda de la fortuna, el carrusel, los carros de choque y la imponente silueta de la montaña rusa a la altura de las nubes que cubrían todo el cielo y la luna. La oscuridad era casi total y proyectaba lúgubres sombras en todo el parque.

Rini sintió un ligero escalofrió al ver su destino ¿por qué le habría citado en un lugar como este?. Trago saliva por su garganta y se dispuso a buscar un lugar por donde pudiera caber atravez de los barrotes y entrar en el parque. Recorrió los alrededores por un rato hasta ver un lugar donde el cercado fuera mas bajo y salto la barda. _Fácil_ pensó al caer perfectamente sana y salva al otro lado.

Miro su reloj las 7:47 PM aún estaba a tiempo llegaría puntual. Sin imaginarse "que seria la caperucita que se acercaba ansiosa y emocionada a la trampa mortal de un engaño". Deambulo alrededor de toda la zona del parque mirando constantemente el reloj _Se habrá retrasado…seguro solo tengo que esperar un poco._

Rini se sentó sobre uno de los caballitos del carrusel y espero y espero…espero. Miro su reloj una vez mas 8:20PM _Valla que se ha atrasado…ya vera cuando llegue_ _por dejarme aquí esperándolo!._Frunció el seño molesta y cada vez mas desesperada. Rendida comenzó a buscarlo por todo el parque –Helios!..-¿Helios donde estas?..¡no me gusta tu broma!- -He…-Repentinamente sintió que le cubrieron la boca con un trapo y al aspirar el penetrante aroma a cianuro cayo desmayada estampándose contra el frío suelo de asfalto del parque de diversiones abandonado.

Aquél mismo día mientras estaba desmayada un par de sujetos la envolvieron en una bolsa negra que uno de ellos se echo al hombro cargándola. Sin embargo Rini no estaba totalmente inconsciente el sonido de sus voces aún llegaba a sus oídos:

-Bien…ahora solo falta hacerla pasar por desaparecida y que se ofrezca la recompensa –Dijo uno de los hombres con una sonrisa al otro que asintió devolviendo la sonrisa cómplice.

Arrojaron a Rini fuera de la bolsa en un callejón oscuro de los cientos de la ciudad y le amenazaron para después drogarla y que no recordara nada.

15/Noviembre

Sintió como el plástico la asfixiaba otra vez. Había despertado después de un rato y luchaba por desgarrar la bolsa. Ya casí lo lograba cuando sintió la pistola apuntando contra su cabeza-No te muevas…niñita, olvide atarte los brazos y las piernas pero sí intentas algo no duraras mucho- Rini se quedo paralizada al oír la voz de su secuestrador.

¿-Qué-Qué quieren de mí?..¿donde estoy?..¿por- por qué han hecho esto?-La temblorosa voz de Rini que parecía casi un susurro fallaba sintiendo las inmensas ganas de llorar a causa del miedo .-Sera mejor que te trajes tus preguntas chiquilla-fue la única respuesta

Rini trato de ver por el hoyuelo desgarrado que había hecho en la bolsa al mirar otra vez pudo distinguir unas portezuelas de metal frente a ella a pesar de la oscuridad poniendo mas atención a pesar del efecto de la droga que le dificultaba la concentración pudo oír un ligero y suave sonido y el ruido de fricción del metal y por ultimo la sensación de estar ascendiendo levemente, momentos y llego a la conclusión: un elevador, el sonido repetitivo que se produce al llegar a cada piso del edificio y la fricción del ascensor al empujarlo con fuerza para al subir. ¿A donde la llevaban?

Por fin oyó como se detenían y se abrían las puertas del elevador y arrastraron la bolsa por todo el pasillo. Uno de los secuestradores hizo sonar el timbre de uno de los departamentos y un hombre gordo de pelo cano y en piyama salió a recibirlos después de unos minutos.-¿Ya la traén?-espeto de mal modo el hombre gordo, los otros dos sujetos asintieron afirmativamente.

El dueño del departamento negocio con los secuestradores rápidamente entregándoles una alta cifra de dinero y jalo consigo la bolsa con Rini que temblaba sin parar. Cerro la puerta silenciosamente para que nadie se percatara del crimen y arrojo la bolsa con Rini dentro como si se tratase de un saco de patatas a una esquina de la habitación.

Hecho esto camino torpemente con su rechoncho cuerpo hasta donde se encontraba el teléfono. Rini oyó como marcaban una serie de números por el teléfono…estaba aterrada, deseaba desesperadamente que ya todo acabara lo mas pronto posible nunca había tenido tanto miedo en su vida.

Al oír como el hombre mantenía una conversación con la policía se dispuso a salir de su resguardo y pedir auxilio y se acerco lentamente, sigilosa oyendo cada detalle de la conversación:

-Sí, tengo a la niña desaparecida que responde al nombre de Rini pero necesito que me afirmen que me será entregada la recompensa por su encuentro…¡qué, qué! Por supuesto!…ahora mismo.

El hombre se giro hacia donde se encontraba Rini al verla exclamo-ah! Con que ya habías huido eh?...bueno no importa te necesito-la jalo hacia él y le susurro al oído amenazante-no digas nada en contra nuestra o te buscaras tus propios problemas!-_como sí no tuviera ya suficiente!_. La empujo hacia la línea y se puso el teléfono en el oído:

-¿Hola?-se oyó la voz del policía

-Ho-hola-contesto Rini en un hilo de voz casi inaudible

-Ok, con eso es suficiente!-Él rechoncho hombre la jalo tirándola al suelo toscamente

-Sí, como le decía sana y salva se la entrego mañana a…

Rini oyó furiosa la respuesta y rápidamente le arranco de las manos el teléfono

-Todo es una farsa! no le crea es…-del otro lado del auricular en la oficina de policía solo se escucho un fuerte golpe metálico, un grito y el sonido de un cuerpo que caía contra el suelo

-¿Bueno? ¡hola! ¿Hay alguien ahí? conteste!-pero no hubo respuesta

* * *

**Listo! al fin aquí el siguiente cap. Es sobre el pasado de Rini desde que se perdió.Espero que de lo disfruten y les guste! :)**


End file.
